Nombre
by Luka-sama
Summary: Ichigo descubre algo tarde, que Inoue no lo llama por su nombre, ni él por el de ella.


Bleach termino y estoy algo enojada por el abrupto final…pero vine a darle mis felicitaciones al fandom de Ichigo x Orihime. Que si bien la chica me caía bien, jamás pensé que terminaría con él XD. Pero bueno que se le va hacer.

Bleach no me pertenece.

 **Nombre**

Ichigo no era alguien que pensara en el amor. Por qué…vale simplemente no le interesaba, además, siempre había algún villano demente que deseaba destruir el mundo, no tenía tiempo para el amor. Pero luego paso la batalla final, las interminables luchas, el final…donde su vida regreso a una constante calma aceptable. Seguían existiendo luchas, pero no donde arriesgas la vida cada cinco minutos, donde tus amigos están al borde de la muerte y debes levantarte aunque ya no parezca posible.

Luego creció.

Envejecía cada momento.

Pero su mente comenzaba a madurar.

Se daba el gusto de disfrutar una buena tarde en el parque, de reír con sus amigos, de salir a comer con sus hermanas o incluso de pelear con su padre.

Luego eso paso.

…

-Eres muy amable Kurosaki-kun-hablo Inoue cuando este le ayudo a levantar sus cuadernos, en su último año escolar.

Por muy imposible que eso sonara, había logrado llegar tan lejos en sus estudios. Esperaba pronto iniciar su preparación en medicina, para seguir con los pasos de su padre (no por él, sino por su deseo de ayudar a otros) con una clínica.

-Siempre me llamas por mi apellido-comento asombrándose de haber tardado tanto.

En cambio Inoue ladeo la cabeza con inocencia.

-Bueno eso es porque Kurosaki-kun siempre me dice Inoue-explico con una sonrisa leve.

No comento nada al respecto durante unos segundos, notando como la sonrisa de su amiga había cambiado mucho con el transcurso de los años, no era tan inocente como en antaño, ahora parecía como si cargara con algo encima en ocasiones. Pero eso no era solo ella, todos los que lucharon en todas aquellas batallas, habían cambiado…habían madurado más rápido.

-No lo había notado-murmuro al llegar al salón.

-Orihime-chillo Rukia quien estaba de visita, antes de asaltarla en un fuerte abrazo.

No solo ella.

-Orihime se dejó crecer nuevamente el cabello-

-Estas hermosa como siempre señorita Orihime-

-Orihime siéntate aquí-

Todos la llamaban por su nombre. La mayoría eran sus amigas de clase, pero últimamente ella parecía más popular que antes.

Con una mirada curiosa dejo que las clases terminaran, durmiendo en algunas y escapando a la azotea en otros momentos.

Mientras pasaban por el almuerzo, en un total desastre por la aparición de Renji y su deseo de estar al lado de Rukia (aunque esto no lo admitiera en voz alta), termino perdiendo en el piedra, papel y tijera. Con resignación comenzó a caminar a la máquina de refresco, acompañado de una amable Inoue que se negaba a no ayudarlo.

-Quiero uno de…Fresa-dijo animada sacando una caja de leche de fresas.

Con una enorme bolsa llena de refrescos, comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos.

-Oe Inoue-

-Hai Kurosaki-kun-

-¿Hay algún problema con que te llame por tu nombre de pila?-

Miro al techo pensando porque preguntaba aquello, con sus demás amigos solía simplemente llamarlos por su nombre, les gustara o no. Incluso admitiría que lo hacía con Hitsugaya para joderle la existencia.

Detuvo sus pasos al escuchar el sonido de algo caer.

Al voltear su rostro se topó con una imagen algo confusa, el fresco de Inoue estaba en el suelo, pero ella estaba paralizada viéndolo incrédula. También podía asegurar que el rojo en su rostro, no era algo muy sano que digamos. Ella al sentir su mirada, puso una mano en su rostro, antes de girarlo a la ventana.

Se acercó para levantar el fresco de la chica y ponérselo en la mano.

-No hay ningún problema-apenas susurro cuando el rojo bajo de su rostro, aun sin verlo.

Asintió.

-Entonces si te llamo por tu nombre, tú debes hacerlo por el mío Orihime-hablo con tranquilidad.

Alzo una ceja cuando el rojo regreso a la cara de la chica y esta había vuelto a tirar el fresco. Suspiro antes de intentar levantarlo de nuevo, pero ella lo tomo rápidamente del suelo y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente.

Tal vez la había molestado.

Pues sus pasos parecían algo robóticos y su rostro seguía igual de rojo que antes.

Las mujeres eran algo complicadas, pero alguien tan diferente como Orihime, sin duda era el doble de complicada.

-I-I-I-Ichigo-kun-tartamudeo el nombre con mucha dificultad esa chica.

Un leve sonrojo se posó en el rostro del peli naranja sin razón aparente, pero sin poder evitarlo soltó una leve risa.

Orihime lo vio aún más roja.

-Creo que debes acostumbrarte primero, tartamudeaste muy divertido-admitió con sinceridad y una sonrisa.

Ella se puso aún más roja antes de taparse la boca asustada. Eso causo que soltara una carcajada y caminara aun con risas.

Sin comprender bien el porqué de esa absurda alegría en su interior.

…

Puede que en ese momento no lo entendiera, ni mucho menos por qué todos sus amigos le lanzaron miradas divertidas la primera vez que la llamo por su nombre frente a otros.

Por qué él no era un experto en el amor para comprender que desde antes de eso, Orihime estaba enamorada de él.

Probablemente faltaría un tiempo antes de comprenderlo.

Igualmente recordaría con cariño ese día, pues fue la primera vez que esa chica le dijo su nombre…algo que seguiría pasando durante muchos años más.

Después de todo, su esposa tenía esa costumbre de llamarlo así de cariño.

 **Fin**

 _Me imagino que escribiré de ellos un tiempo, aunque nunca complete de leer el manga…estos dos me caen bien. Aunque insisto, siempre pensé que Ichigo terminaría solo y si era con alguien, pues sería con Rukia. Pero el destino da vueltas muy curiosas._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
